When cooking meats and similar food items, a person often applies basting fluids such as marinades, sauces and the like, in order to enhance the flavor of the food items. Additionally, the addition of basting fluids has been found helpful in preventing the food items from excessive drying during the cooking process. During the application of the basting fluid, it is often desirable to evenly distribute the fluid of the exterior surface of the food product. This ensures an even coating of the basting fluid on the food surface.
Typically, when applying basting fluids, the fluid is applied from a container, such as a can, jar, cup, bowl or the like. Then, the basting fluid is distributed using a separate brush, spoon, fork, or other utensil. If it is desired that the utensil be repeatedly used, once it has been used, it must be prevented from contacting unclean surfaces.
One way of providing a device for basting food products with basting fluids has been to combine a container cap with a basting brush. See for examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,036,389; 5,547,303; Des. 400,358; Des. 376,479; and Des. 215,416. While these patents disclose cap/brush combinations, none of them provide an easy convenient way to control the flow of the fluid as it travels through the cap/brush combination.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,389 fluid flow controlled in a simple on/off manner by opening or closing a lid that covers the dispensing opening. Thus, the '389 device lacks the ability to provide variable fluid flow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,303 fluid flow is also controlled in a simple on/off manner by longitudinal displacement of the brush head (pulling the brush head outward opens the device for fluid flow and pushing the brush head inward closes the device for fluid flow).
Other patents in the prior allow continuous flow of fluids through their devices, without even simple on/off control.
Thus, there is a present need for a food product basting device that allows for variable flow control of fluids being dispensed therewith.